Rebecca Sugar
Rebecca Sugar là người tạo ra Steven Universe. Cô là một họa sĩ, nhà soạn nhạc, và đạo diễn thường được biết với công việc ở Adventure Time, một loạt phim khác của Cartoon Network , cũng như với giải thưởng cho phim ngắn "Singles" và cuốn tiểu thuyết đồ họa của mình Pug Davis, hay hỗ trợ nhân vật và hậu trường cho loạt phim của Ian Jones-Quartey và Jim Gisriel "nockFORCE" trước khi bắt đầu sự nghiệp của mình. Vào năm 2012, Cartoon Network bật đèn xanh cho Steven Universe, giúp cô trở thành nữ đầu tiên sáng tạo phim hoạt hình trong lịch sử 21 năm của Cartoon Network. Rebecca từng là người viết cốt truyện chính cho Adveture Time trước khi rời bỏ vào mùa 5 để làm Steven Universe, mặc dù cô có làm việc lại ở Adventure Time năm 2015 cho loạt phim nhỏ Stakes , và viết ít nhất một bài hát ("Everything Stays") và đóng vai mẹ của Marceline. Cô cũng làm một phần cốt truyện trong phim của hãng Sony Pictures Animation là bộ phim Hotel Transylvania. Sự nghiệp Rebecca sinh ra ở Silver Spring, Maryland and attended the Visual Arts Center at Einstein High School and Montgomery Blair High School simultaneously in Maryland. Later, she would attend the School of Visual Arts in New York. One of her early works, a comic strip called "Don't Cry For Me, I'm Already Dead" about brothers who bond over references to The Simpsons was an early viral success. The strip was originally published on Sugar's now-defunct website, SugarBoukas.com, itself a reference to one of her early animated shorts. She was eventually hired as a storyboard revisionist during season one of Adventure Time, and later promoted to storyboard artist in the second season. Rebecca rời Adventure Time và đầu năm 2013 để lập nên loạt phim hoạt hình mới, Steven Universe. Tập phim cuối cùng của cô khi ở Adventure Time là "Simon and Marcy",và đã khó khăn cho cô khi cô vừa làm tập phim và tạo loạt phim hoạt hình mới của riêng mình. She has achieved numerous awards in her career in television, such as earning nominations for Primetime Emmy Awards and Annie Awards while working for Adventure Time, and being featured in Forbes magazine's "30 Under 30 in Entertainment" list in 2012, noting that she was responsible for some of the best episodes of Adventure Time. Cô trở lại Adventure Time vào 2015 for the Stakes miniseries, lồng tiếng cho mẹ Marceline và viết bài hát Everything Stays. Các tập đã viết và xây dựng kịch bản * "Pilot" * "Laser Light Cannon" * "Cheeseburger Backpack" * "Together Breakfast" * "Cat Fingers" * "Lion 3: Straight to Video" * "Alone Together" * "Maximum Capacity" * "Rose's Scabbard" * "Jail Break" * "We Need to Talk" * "Keystone Motel" * "Alone at Sea" Tin bên lề * Đá quý ngày sinh của Rebecca Sugar là Hồng ngọc. * Rebecca Sugar nói nếu cô là một đá quý , cô sẽ là một Hồng ngọc. ** Mối quan hệ của Ruby và Sapphire biểu tượng cho mối quan hệ của Rebecca và Ian. * Rebecca Sugar chơi ukelele, cô thường dùng trong các bản giới thiệu. Ukelele cũng là nhạc cụ chính mà Steven thường chơi trong phim ** Cô cũng có một cái banjolele khi chơi ở New York Comic Con. ** Cô cũng dùng Omnichord/QChord, một bộ tổng hợp âm giống cái của Marceline trong tập " I remember you". * Rebecca Sugar là nữ đầu tiên sáng tạo phim hoạt hình cho Cartoon Network . * Rebecca Sugar minh họa bìa album âm nhạc của Estelle (chuyển âm của Garnet), True Romance. * She wrote the song "Everything Stays" for the Adventure Time miniseries Stakes which premiered around Halloween 2015. This marks Rebecca's first contribution to Adventure Time since leaving it to work on her show. ** She also voices Marceline's Mother in the miniseries. * Cô là một thành viên của WIA (Women in Animation). * Rebecca Sugar có một chú mèo tên là Lion. * During SDCC 2016, when asked why she included so many LGBT themes in the show, Rebecca Sugar came out, citing her experiences as a bisexual woman and her desire for LGBT youth to grow up where these themes are normalized. * During NYCC 2016, she mentioned that "Mr. Greg" là tập phim cô thích nhất, vì cô luôn ước được làm một tập phim nhạc kịch. ** Cô cũng tiết lộ rằng cô cũng đã lên kế hoạch về kết thúc của Steven Universe. ar:ريبيكا شوغر de:Rebecca Sugar en:Rebecca Sugar es:Rebecca Sugar pl:Rebecca Sugar pt-br:Rebecca Sugar ru:Ребекка_Шугар tr:Rebecca Sugar Thể_loại:A to Z Thể_loại:Nhân viên Thể_loại:Chỉ đạo sản xuất Thể_loại:Đạo diễn Thể_loại:Tác giả Storyboard Thể_loại:Nhà soạn nhạc Thể_loại:Người viết kịch bản Thể_loại:Người viết truyện